Suspect: Jack
by DWF
Summary: Jack is a suspect in a murder investigation at NCIS. Meanwhile, the Torchwood team goes to America to look for him. Rated for the mere presence of Jack, and some swearing. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**A/N: One of my friends and me are both writing a story with roughly the same plotlines, only she's writing it in first person, and I'm writing in third. **

**This is my first fanfic ever, so please don't flame. Not that anybody's reading this, probably, but still worth asking.**

**I know it's a bit short, but it's only the prologue after all. Anyway, enjoy! **

Gibbs walked in to the bullpen. "So what have we got?"

"Two suspects, boss. One of them is called Neil Haynes. Age 32, came back only a few days ago from visiting his parents in Florida. He lived next to the murdered Petty Officer, and they didn't get on very well with each other. He claims to have been at home watching television on the evening of the murder." Answered McGee.

"The other guy says his name is Jack, but he doesn't show up in any database. He refuses to say anything else about himself, boss." Tony added.

Gibbs glared at him. "Bring him in. You two are with me. McGee, keep searching." With that, he walked away, Tony and Ziva following suit.

* * *

><p>Gwen was pacing around the Hub. Tosh and Ianto were out Weevil hunting, Owen was examining an alien corpse, and she should actually be monerating the Rift, while at the same time doing Jack's paper work. Because Jack was gone. He'd said that he was going to Amerika, no further details explained.<p>

But he also said that he'd be back _a week ago_. One whole bloody week! And Gwen was worried. Sure, she knew that Jack could take care of himself, but that still didn't make her feel any better. Tosh and Owen weren't worried at all, saying he'd come back eventually. Ianto hadn't said anything on the matter. In fact, now Gwen thought about it, he hadn't said very much at all. He was worried too.

God knows into what kind of trouble Jack could have gotten himself into.


	2. Theories

- NCIS -

Gibbs walked into the interrogation room. 'Jack' lay stretched out in a chair, with his feet on the table, and a big grin on his face.

"Sit up." Gibbs said.

"Yes, sir!" Jack said, while sitting up straight, and saluting. The grin was still firm in it's place.

"You were found unconscious next to a murdered Petty Officer, with his blood on your hands. You really haven't got any reason to be smiling." Gibbs told him. "Got an explanation?"

"Of course I do. But just like I told that cute friend of yours, it won't help you much with finding the killer."

"In that case we'll just lock you up for murder."

"But you know I didn't kill him. The guy was shot, I wouldn't have had his blood all over my hands if I'd done that. And he didn't have any other wounds, did he? Besides, I don't suppose there's any chance that we can discuss this over a date?"

"Then how did his blood get on your hands?"

"Well, he had stolen something that was mine, so I chased after him for a few days, but when I found him, he swallowed it. Somehow he escaped me again, but by then I had found out where he lived, so I went there. By the time I got there, he was already dead. Got shot. Then I used a device that's way to complicated for you to understand to cut his stomach open, and grabbled around in it till I had found what I was looking for. En then I used the same device to close it up again. Happy now?" Jack sat back in his chair again, the grin gone from his face.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Gibbs asked. The guy had to be mad. Things that could open up and close a guys stomach without leaving a trace didn't exist.

"Well, it's either that or a lie you choose to believe." Jack said.

"And where would this device be?"

"It was stolen. Someone knocked me out right after I closed the guys stomach again. I got a glimpse of the bloke who hit me, though. He was rather good-looking." Jack smiled. "Yeah, I probably would've asked him on a date if he wasn't about to knock me out."

"Right." Gibbs said, scepticism written all over his face. Of course it was 'stolen'. After all, there didn't exist such things.

"What? It's true! He was _very_ handsome!" Jack exclaimed, pouting.

Gibbs sighed. It was going to be very hard to get the truth out of this guy.

- Torchwood -

"Has any of you heard anything from Jack?" Asked Gwen when she walked into the Hub.

"Nope." Owen said.

"Not a word."Answered Tosh.

"Me neither." Came Ianto's voice from somewhere near the coffee machine. "Do you think something's happened to him?"

"Of course something's happened to him." Gwen said. "The question is, has anything happened to him which he can't handle himself?"

"Oh, come on, you know Jack, he'll be fine!" Owen put in. They were worrying about nothing. Jack was Jack, after all.

"Actually, he's never been away for this long before without at least letting us know that he's still alive." Tosh said. She was beginning to worry a bit too, now.

"I think we should go look for him." Gwen said. "I mean, really look for him. Go to America."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit now?"Owen asked.

"No, she's right. I think we should go." Ianto said. He really was worried.

"I agree." Tosh said.

"Oh great." Owen sighed. "We're going to Washington…"

**A/N: Still very short, I'm sorry, but this is going to be the standard format. Just remember that this is my first fanfic ever, I'm dutch and only 14 years old, so if I've made any mistakes, please let me know. **

**My friend is probably going to post her story under the same name. As soon as she has done that, could you please tell us which one's better? Just curious.**


	3. Washington?

- Torchwood -

The Torchwood team was standing in the terminal of the airport of Washington. They had only one small problem: they weren't in Washington D.C. They were in another town called Washington in Pennsylvania.

Owen was _not_ happy.

First, he had suddenly been dragged to America, like it was just a trip to the zoo.

Second, it was ten o'clock in the evening, but Owen felt like it was three o'clock in the morning. Which, in Britain, it was.

Third, he had just been on a really long flight, which had been really exhausting.

Fourth, he was out of caffeine and alcohol.

Fifth, they were in the wrong place. How the hell could Gwen have booked tickets to _the wrong Washington?_ She should've let Ianto do it. But no, Teaboy had been way too busy with the important business of making coffee, and Gwen just couldn't wait.

No, Owen most definitely wasn't in a good mood.

Gwen glanced around a bit nervously. She'd booked the wrong tickets. Stupid. She tried to ignore the murderous looks her teammates were giving her.

"So, what shall we do?" She asked as brightly as she could muster.

"Well, first I'm gonna bloody kill you." Owen said, still looking at Gwen like she had just killed his best friend.

"I think we should get some sleep before we go to Washington D.C. It's almost two hundred miles away, you know." Tosh put in.

"Agreed, but this time _I_ book the rooms." Ianto said quickly, looking at Gwen.

"Fine." Said Gwen. "Then tomorrow we'll go to D.C. and start looking for Jack. Tosh can hack into databases of the FBI and agencies like that. See if they've got any ongoing cases involving Jack. Ianto can help her. Owen, you can check around in hospitals if they've got a patient who can't die or something. I'll check in the more criminal neighbourhoods. Not much chance I'll find someone who had actually _seen_ Jack, but he does tend to leave an impression, so maybe they've heard about him."

"Yes boss." Owen said sarcastically.

"Gwen, we're _first_ going to catch some sleep. Besides, there's one more thing that _you_ have to do; you have to call Rhys, preferably before we leave tomorrow. Did you even tell him where you were going?" Ianto asked. It wouldn't have surprised him at all if she hadn't even bothered to tell Rhys that she was going to America. Not when Jack was potentially in danger.

"Of course I've told him. I just didn't hang around to hear him protest." Gwen said, looking guiltily. "But fine, I'll call him tomorrow. You just go and book an hotel." The last part came out a little cross. She didn't need Ianto judging and meddling with her private life.

"So can we finally get going?" Owen asked. "It's about time. I'm exhausted. And thirsty. Does anybody have any liquid with alcohol or caffeine? Or even better, with both?"

"Were all tired, Owen." Tosh said. "And please don't talk about caffeine…"

**A/N: Just Torchwood this time. And again, very short. But that's just my way.**

**By the way, my friend isn't going to upload after all. Doesn't think she's good enough, and too afraid for bad reactions. Too bad. **

**Also, if anyone has any ideas for the greater plotline, please tell me. I'm a bit stuck at that.**


	4. A way of getting out

**A/N: Hi people, sorry for the long wait. I just really don't know where this story is going. Any tips would be very helpful :D. Also, please review, but don't flame!**

**Oh, and finally I think about it:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Torchwood. They all belong to their respective owners. All I own is the plot. And three seasons of Torchwood on dvd, but that doesn't count. **

- NCIS, Interrogation Room -

Jack was worried. When he was first brought in for interrogation, he hadn't thought much of it. He thought it would be fun. But it had been more than 24 hours since he had been brought in, and he was running out of time. He needed to get out of here soon; otherwise the good-looking-bloke-who-knocked-him-out would be too far gone. He thought about various ways of getting out.

He could of course just try to run past the person who would be next to open the door of the interrogation room he was in, but he didn't think he'd get very far that way.

He could also tell a different explanation for him being unconscious at the crime scene. After he told the truth they'd thought he was a lunatic, but he could tell them something believable. Something for which they would need him to go out. He was pretty sure he would be able to escape if he tried. But then they would search him again, and Jack preferably avoided such situations if possible, even though he could easily avoid being caught.

He could also just wait until they found out that he really was innocent, but that would take a while. Besides, he couldn't even be sure if they'd find out, because if the killer had been an alien, that wouldn't be very likely. And he didn't know for sure if the killer was human or not.

So he needed a way to get out, without first clearing his name, but still not being a suspect. A situation to which he saw only one solution, and it wasn't really waterproof. But still, the only solution.

Very inconspicuous, without alerting the agent watching him through a camera until it was much too late, Jack took a gun from you-do-_not_-want-to-know-where, which they missed when they searched him for weapons, and shot himself through the head.

- NCIS –

The moment they heard the shot, coming out of the general direction of the interrogation room their prime suspect was in, Tony and Ziva both ran to it, concerned if anybody had gotten hurt.

McGee had been with Abby at that moment, and they had also heard the shot, but couldn't quite determine where it had come from. But even though they were burning with curiosity, they stayed in Abby's lab, because Abby wanted to protect her equipment, and McGee wanted to protect Abby.

Ducky had just been telling Gibbs that the bullet that killed the PO didn't match Jack's gun, when they heard the shot. Gibbs ran immediately up the stairs, not wanting to risk being trapped in the elevator. When he arrived upstairs, he saw that the bullpen was empty. He then ran to the interrogation room. When he got there, he saw Tony and Ziva in the doorway, staring at something dumbfounded.

"What is going on?" Gibbs asked.

"Our prime suspect has just shot himself." Tony answered, staring at the body with astonishment.

"Where did he get the gun?" Gibbs questioned further.

Ziva shrugged. "I don't know. I'm fairly sure all of the agents who brought him in still had their guns. Besides, it doesn't look like one used by us. It's too small."

"Get him down to Ducky." Gibbs ordered, face grim. He didn't like losing prime suspects.


	5. Magic

**A/N: Hi people. The last update was more than two weeks ago, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm lazy and suffer from lack of inspiration. Anyways, please review, don't flame, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or NCIS. They both belong to their respective owners, the BBC and the CBS.**

- NCIS, Autopsy –

DiNozzo and McGee were waiting in Autopsy for Ducky to come back from getting some stuff he needed. Jimmy Palmer had a day off, Ziva was working upstairs, and Gibbs was reporting to the director. So DiNozzo and McGee were, for the moment at least, alone with the dead body of their (ex-) prime suspect. They were discussing how Jack had gotten hold of the gun.

"Maybe he's actually a suicide terrorist. And the agent watching him was also in the complot, he could have smuggled in a gun. Maybe Jack swallowed a time bomb, which could go off any minute now." Tony speculated. McGee gave him a skeptical look.

"Yes, Tony, that's really the most likely explanation." He said. "But wh-"

McGee started again, but he was interrupted by the sound of their _dead_ prime suspect gasping for air. Both DiNozzo and McGee looked startled, and drew their guns simultaneously, pointing them at the previously-dead body.

"What…"

"How…"

They started at the same time.

They both shut up when Jack groaned and sat up. Jack looked at the astonished expressions on the faces of the two agents in front of him, ignoring the guns pointing at his chest.

"Pretty amazing huh?" He asked them smugly, a fake grin plastered on his face. Truth was, he wasn't happy at all. His not-waterproof plan had proved to be leaking indeed. He had hoped to wake up when only the medical examiner was present. He would've managed to get out, if that would've been the case. But with two agents pointing guns at him, his chances of escape became a lot smaller. It really wouldn't help him to get shot again.

"How did you do that?" DiNozzo asked sharply.

"You had a bullet hole through your head. I'm sure of it. I saw it myself…" He was rambling now. But before Jack could give an answer, there sounded a loud 'BONK!' through the room. McGee had passed out. Jack dismissed it as a normal reaction to seeing someone who was dead come back to life, but DiNozzo quickly hurried over to the unconscious McGee, feeling his pulse. All the time he kept watching Jack.

"You stay where you are." He warned him. But Jack hopped of the table anyway, and said mockingly,

"Aw, wouldn't that be a bit boring? You know what? Let's make a deal. You don't call your friends down here, and I'll tell you how I learnt magic." DiNozzo left McGee for what he was, convinced that he was ok, and stood to face Jack, gun still aimed at his chest.

"There's no such thing as magic. There has to be a rational explanation." He said sternly, but his face betrayed his doubt.

"Sure, there's a completely rational explanation for a man who was shot through the head coming back to life. No magic involved at all." Jack said sarcastically. He knew he would probably be able to convince DiNozzo of some crazy story, if he was in a state like this. The well-trained agent hadn't even thought about alarming his colleagues yet.

"It's true, not all wizards and witches are able to do this, to do it properly you need a lot of practice. You start with simply drowning, and then you slowly build it up. And let's just say that I have a _lot_ of experience." Jack 'explained' further to the flabbergasted agent. All the while he was backing away in the direction of the door that didn't lead to the elevator, but to freedom.

"It's not true." DiNozzo said again.

"But you saw me come back to life. You said so yourself." Jack insisted. He was very near the door now. DiNozzo was staring off into space, trying to comprehend the possibility of the existence of magic.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but I've gotta go know. Bye!" Then Jack made a dash for the door. A few minutes later he had made it safely out of the NCIS compound, and DiNozzo had joined McGee in a state of unconsciousness.


	6. Where the hell is he?

**A/N: Hello people! Sorry for the very, very long wait, especially now I found out that some of you apparently think that this is worth waiting for. Special thanks to '**_**save the sharks**__**' **_**and **_**'**__**Medilia**__**'**_** for reviewing, and causing me to update faster. Or not to update faster, but to update… Anyway, please read and review. I'm probably not updating again before I get at least one review :D Enjoy!**

Gwen was running down an alleyway, desperately hoping for it not to have a dead end. She rounded a corner, and saw the end of the alleyway leading to a bigger street, with more people. Any relief she might have felt, however, quickly ebbed away when a bullet smashed a window beside her. She felt her lungs burn while making the final few steps out of the alleyway, and into the main street. She really hoped that the big thugs who were chasing her would give up with so many witnesses around. Gwen kept running, not daring to look behind her. After a few minutes of running through crowded streets without hearing anyone shouting or shooting, she slowed down a bit and checked the street behind her. She didn't see any of the thugs who were chasing her, but that didn't mean much, seeing as she could barely see ten feet far. There were just too many people blocking her sight. She figured that was a good thing, and that she'd probably managed to escape.

Gwen also figured that random asking away if anyone had heard of a man dying and coming back to life might have been a bit careless. Of course she had not asked people that bluntly about Jack, always using some kind of excuse, but still. Especially in an area where she was apparently not supposed to be, it hadn't been very smart.

And Gwen still didn't have any idea where Jack might be. She knew her plan had been a long shot.

It was almost seven o'clock, and she decided to go back to the hotel. She hoped that the others had had more luck. 'They probably had', she thought, 'because less isn't really possible.'

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, but what was your name again?"<p>

"Ow-en Har-per."

Owen pronounced it slowly, like talking to a toddler. He had been searching the city for Jack all day, without any results. He was getting tired, and his patience was wearing thin.

"I'm sorry, but since you are not listed as a doctor in this hospital, or as a 'visiting doctor', I can't give you access to hospital files."

"Look, I'm a doctor, and this is really important, so just let me see the damn files, all right?" Owen had been to five hospitals before this. At three of them he had gotten access to the files, but not found anything. The other two had made just as big a deal of it as this one, which had resulted in Owen sneaking around the hospital, looking for any signs of Jack. He had found none. He dreaded the thought of having to do so here, especially since the woman behind the counter was already eying him suspiciously.

"Sir, I have to ask you to leave."

"But this is really important!"

"Sir, now please." It was clear to Owen that she probably wouldn't even let him take two steps further into the hospital, so he turned towards the door. Jack probably wasn't here anyways. Unless this was one of those situations where the person you sought was always right at the point where you gave up. He hoped it was not. He decided to go back to the hotel, and hope that Gwen, Ianto and Tosh had had more luck. 'They probably have,' he thought, 'because less isn't really possible.'

* * *

><p>While Gwen and Owen were stumbling uselessly through the city, Ianto and Tosh had stayed at the hotel, trying to hack into databases of agencies like the FBI, CIA, NCIS…<p>

However, there was one thing that was really slowing them down, and that was the fact that they had only two laptops to work with. And, Ianto's battery was dead. Which left only one laptop to work with, for the two of them. Meaning that one of them, mostly Ianto, spent the time by getting them lunch, or calling Owen or Gwen to ask if they'd found anything yet. But they only had to have lunch once, and after the third call Owen had told him to get a life, and said he'd call if he found anything. And so did Gwen after the fifth call.

So now Ianto was just sitting in a chair, busy with being bored, while Tosh was typing away. She'd already searched the FBI and CIA for any traces of Jack, and was now running a search through NCIS' database. Ianto was just drifting of to sleep, when Tosh yelled:

"Yes! Ianto, come and look at this!"

Ianto, immediately wide awake, quickly crossed the room. He looked at Tosh' computer screen.

"That's him all right. I'll call Gwen and Owen." He said calmly. Inside he was jumping with joy. They had found Jack!


End file.
